EFW Smackdown January 18th 2012
Celtic is seen in the parking lot, by the looks of it, ready to ambush someone with a steel pipe* Nexus – So... what you got there ? *Celt turns round and is about to clump Nexus but realises its him, and stops* Celtic – Uh... No one, what are you going here ? Adam – (sneaking up behind Celtic so he turns round again about to swing) Why can’t he be ? Celtic – Alright alright, quit jumpin’ up at me you fags Adam – But why do you need that pipe ? Who you lookin’ to ambush ? Celtic – Long story... But I – Nexus – Hey isn’t that RPS’s car coming in ? *RPS drives in the parking lot* Celtic – How ironic, well no, obviously not ambushing our leader of course haha *RPS comes up accompanied by Hunter* Head Hunter – What’s going on here then ? Celtic – I... I was gonna jump this guy who pissed me off in the airport on the way here, it doesn’t matter no more... Head Hunter – I see... Well we better go inside now *The Zodiacs walk inside* Match 1) Samir The Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ultimate Opportunist *Backstage segment between WWECMP and new Superstar Pure Blood (luchandor)* WWECMP – So... you think you got what it takes to be an EFW Superstar right ? *he nods his head* WWECMP – It takes a lotta hard work you know *he nods his head* WWECMP – You don’t just ask online to join and all of a sudden your in *he nods his head* WWECMP – You gotta prove your worthiness Pure Blood, you will be up against a man there ain’t NO MESSIN’ WITH *he nods his head* WWECMP – THE GHOST HUNTER *he nods his head* WWECMP – Ok, get out there and show us what you can do *he leaves without saying anything* WWECMP – Woah, nice mic skills Match 2) The Ghost Hunter vs. Pure Blood *Backstage segment Celtic is seen pacing in a locker room* Nexus – Something you wanna tell us ? (with Adam) Celtic – (remaining calm and cocky) Nah, nat much fella, keep sneaking up on me like that, I’ll kick yer teeth down yer troat laike last week on RAW ? Nexus – Pfft *Nexus slaps Celtic and Adam pins him up against the wall then RPS comes in to get order* RPS – You guys, you guys, stop behaving like a bunch of teenage girls, no bitch slapping Nexus, hi digging your nails into people Adam, Celtic, enough with the bitchy threats, you wanna do something ? Do it in the ring, speaking of fighting, Celtic, you’re in action next Celtic – I know...I know Match 3) Celtic Champion vs. The Ato Match 4) The Head Hunter w/ Nexus and Adam vs. Cameron Moore *Cameron Moore is backstage limping after his match with Hunter when he is attacked by RPS alone* *RPS beats him down and then hits the Killswitch on him but it then attacked by Chris Xtreme and thrown against the wall and Xtreme is raving mad* CX – You wanna fuckin’ ambush my friends huh ? That what you wanna do ? Wanna pick on people like that ? Think your fucking special because your WHC huh ? Well your not the only champ around here jackass *strangles RPS against the wall harder* CX – I challenge you.... to a 6 man tag match, you can get a little preview of your ass whoopin’ soon to come from Kyle when he takes that WHC from you, you and your little buddies takin’ on me and ma boi Kyle, and... *helps Cameron up* CX – Stay strong buddy, you need to be in 2 matches tonight, this fag needs to learn his lesion, watch your back RPS you asshole fag prick, see you in the ring bitch Match 5) The Zodiacs (Nexus, Adam and RPS) vs. Chris Xtreme, Kye Smith and Cameron Moore (yes I know 2 matches) BQ – Rate card MESSAGE TO CAMERON MOORE AND HUNTER If you 2 wanna join mine (Nexus), Kyle amd SGA's e fed OLW you can, it's next card will be Saturday, it is just going through some changes, but will be up and running on Saturday, you can join if you want, that goes for anyone else not in it Card made by NEEEEEEXXXXXXUUUUUSSSSSS